Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons are machines attached to hulls and can be used to attack bases and ships. Note: ''Weapon research time varies from the weapon that is being replaced or added to the ship.'' A circle on the hull of a ship means above water weapons only can be placed on it. Green/Yellow means the slot is available for either above water or torpedoes. =Researchable Weapons= These ship weapons can be researched in the Weapons Lab. 'Ballistic' If you intend to use Ballistic weapons to fight fleets then the first unlocked weapon type usually are Thud Cannons. They have the most range of any cannon type. ''Thud Cannon'' ''Ripper Cannon'' Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon, the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them to get closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barrelled rapid fire cannons". 'Penetrating' Penetrating weapons are missiles and rockets used to "penetrate" enemy targets. They penetrate armor. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy of missiles and retargeting allow missiles to hit the next target automatically even if ship is underwater (base defense fleet excluded) while Solid Fuel Booster (SFB) increases the range up to as much as 93 on the Cutlass missiles. Meanwhile the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. ''Rapier Missiles'' The second unlocked weapon type, they are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". They are the first weapons with a minimum range, meaning the weapon cannot fire at any enemy closer than 30. Rapiers are of little to no use against typical foes as most players prefer using the Cutlass missiles. ''Cutlass Missiles'' The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles . With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles , they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". Their range can be increased by Solid Fuel Boosters with 10%, 19% and 30% to 38.5-79, 41,6-86 and 45.5-93,6 with SFB I, II or III. This makes it potentially one of the longest ranged weapons for a fleet. Their accuracy can be increased with Laser Targeting with 20%, 40% and 60% with laser Targetting I, II and III. 'Explosive' Best used for attacking bases or targets that are slow moving because of their long projectile flight time after firing can give the target the ability to move out of splash range. Highly Explosive Shells increases these weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder incease their accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. Contrary to popular belief, high evade DOES NOT help against damage from explosive weapons. These are Area-Of-Effect (AOE) weapons, therefore have no accuracy rating to be manipulated. Spread is the area the mortar will concentrate on measured by how far the mortar will not hit the red bullseye. Splash is how far reaching the mortar will do damage when it landed. Low spread will make mortars hit more at the center while high splash makes mortars fire reach further away and doing damage to all nearby targets. ''Diplomat Mortar'' The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". They are probably best used while the enemy is in pursuit and you are "running away". Also know as "kiting". ''Peacemaker Mortar'' A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats except reload time, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". Just like the Diplomat mortar, they are very effective attacking an enemy behind you while staying out of their weapons range. ''Hydra Rockets'' Much like the previous Ripper Cannon, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". ''Maelstrom Rockets'' Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". 'Underwater Weapons' Underwater projectiles can only be mounted in underwater/hybrid weapon-slots where they are allowed by the blueprint. Concussive Warheads and concussive upgrade are special that increase damage of underwater projectiles. ''Havok Torpedoes'' Underwater projectile that can be fired from a submarine or a small ship. The Forsaken hulls:Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship, Predator Submarine, Mercury, Arbiter and Stalker Submarine can be equipped with Havok Torpedoes, as well as the Draconian hulls:Frigate, Corvette, Battle-Cruiser, Interdictor, Barracuda and Spectre 'Counter Weapons' These are designed to intercept incoming attacks in order to protect your ships. ''Hellstorm Anti-Mortar The less effective Foresaken version of the Draconian Hailstorm, these cannons are intended to shoot down incoming mortar rounds. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets. ''Hailstorm Anti-Mortar Anti-mortar defence weapon used to shoot down incoming enemy mortar rounds before they strike. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets ''Phalanx Anti-Missile'' Anti-Missile defence weapon used to shoot down incoming enemy missiles before they strike. Poseidon Depth Charges Depth Charges fire barrel bombs that explode underwater catching subs unguarded and sink them to the corals at the bottom of the seas. Poseidon Depth Charge Stats =Draconian Blueprint Weapons= You must have the appropriate blueprint in your lab to build these weapons. 'Ballistic' Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve the rate of fire and the range of these weapons respectively, whist the special Layered Armor provides extra protection against ballistic weapons, by reducing the amount of damage dealt relative to the level of spec applied. Thrusters increase your evasion reducing the chances of a ballistic based weapon actually hitting your ship. ''D30 Impact Cannons'' Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. Generally more powerful than the Thud III, but with shorter range, heavier, and more expensive. Not advisable to use in any stage of the game. ''D33 Assault Cannons'' The Assault Cannons have better damage and range than the Ripper III and are also more accurate, but weigh more and are vastly more expensive. The D33-Z (brand new as of May 2013) is a super impressive FvF weapon with the highest DPS of any ship-based gun. ''D35 Siege Cannons'' Siege cannons are the ultimate Draconian Ballistic weapons. Shooting globules of metal their range is limited but their additional explosive and splash damage (D35-S only), combined with Hardened Barrels and Auto Reloader make this a highly sought after weapon. This is one of the few weapons to grant a Combat Speed bonus making it perfect for FvF fighting or Blitz Fleets. 'Penetrating' Penetrating refers to all missiles in the game, regardless of Draconian or Forsaken technology. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. ''D51 Strike Missiles'' Strike Missiles are better than any other kind of forsaken missle excluding the N variant. They have significantly more, have good range and are lightweight, however in order for them to become useful, SFB will be a necesseasry requirement for them, as well as Laser targeting for the L variant and Enhanced Warheads for the A variant. ''D53 Assault Missiles'' These missiles are better than anything the Forsaken have been able to come up with. They have better statistics than the Cutlass IV across the board: better DPS, slightly better range, no minimum range exclusion, lower weight, higher accuracy, and faster reload times. D53's are considered the ultimate missiles as combined with SFB3 and Laser Targetting 3, it's possible to create fleets that can be sent in to "Auto" level 40 salvages. They are also useful in "Sniping" bases to get access to the enemies warehouses/outposts without running the gauntlet of the defences. ''D55 Siege Missiles'' drops at salvages Level 40+ Heavy Duty anti building Missiles, deals extra damage to structures. best than strike and assault missles! 'Explosive' High Explosive Shells increases the weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder increases weapon accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection against them. Contrary to popular belief, high evade DOES NOT help against damage from explosive weapons. These are Area-Of-Effect (AOE) weapons, therefore have no accuracy rating to be manipulated. D71 Shockwave Mortars Light Mortars perfect for base hitting. It is advisable to put this on any mortar ship. The most popular is the L version '' '' ''D73 Assault Mortar'' Reduced spread, faster reload, higher damage, and a propensity to anticipate the location of the target make the Assault Mortar a powerful weapon, when compared to the Shockwave Mortar. The only drawbacks are, lower building damage and higher weight, which means you won't be able to effectively fit one of these into every weapon slot on a ship. However, having one to accompany a couple Shocks is usually a good idea when kiting the enemy. '' '' ''D75 Siege Mortar'' The top of the line, as far as base-crushing weapons are concerned. Four times the building damage as the Shockwave Mortar, and far superior splash radius, the Siege Mortar is something to be feared. Its massive weight and minimum range are really the only limiting factors holding it back, but in the hands of an experienced player, they can walk through just about any base, making even DU 4 turrets melt like butter from the massive damage. '' '' Negotiator Mortars Low arc assault mortars with longer range but smaller damage output. ''D91 Firestorm Rockets'' The most basic of Draconian rocket technology, the Firestorm is already superior to Hydra Rockets as well as Maelstorm Rockets I,II, and III. This is due to its superior range, quick reload time, and remarkably lower tonnage. Although stats say that Forsaken rockets are superior, this is not necessarily true; due to the extremely low weight of Firestorm Rockets, more available tonnage can be used for armor and specials, or other weaponry. This is especially true if a player has anything weaker than a Leviathan for unlocked hulls, or if a player plans to use rockets to cover the mininum range of a mortar-based ship, allowing more mortars to be built. ''D93 Assault Rockets'' Assault rockets are best suited for close to mid-range warfare. Spewing 300 damage every second makes this weapon one which would be wise to avoid. Still too heavy to be built en masse, they are usually accompanied by a slew of Firestorm Rockets. If you have the Cluster Warhead special, this weapon becomes a fearsome FvF tool that can quickly take down even capital ships. '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Siege Rockets would be a great weapon to simply blitz through a base... if they weren't so darned heavy. Weighing in at a whopping 2300 tons, you'd be hard pressed to fit more than 5 or 6 of these in a decent fleet. The flak/wall avoiding attributes'' almost make these worth the massive weight. Having the same reload as other Draconian rockets, Cluster Warhead helps this weapon tremendously. Unfortunately, Siege Rockets also have one of the shortest ranges of any drac weapons. On the bright side, each variant adds a considerable amount of armor points to your ships. The short range, combined with the high weight, make this great weapon useless for serious base attacks, and make it more suited to base prep for your Siege Mortar fleet. 'Concussive (Underwater) Weapons''' Underwater projectiles can only be mounted in underwater/hybrid weapon-slots where they are allowed by the blueprint, usually found in submarines. Concussive Warheads is currently the only special that affects underwater projectiles. An example of a common, strong build is a Baraccuda sub with six D63-V torps giving it excellent combat speed, nice reach, and fleet speed. D61 vortex torpedoes Light weighted torpedoes for smaller crafts. D63 Assault torpedoes Fleet sinking torpedoes with range and power. D65 Siege torpedoes Building destroyer use to decimate building fast. Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Blue Category:What is your fav?